


The Torrent Affair

by JohnsGayTurtle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Boruto had to come from somewhere, Boruto is actually Sasuke and Naruto's son, Boruto was born from last NaruHina, Cheater! Sasuke, Crossover thing, Everyone works in the government too, F/M, Hamilton AU, I mean two men don't make a baby so, Itachi is mentioned too, Lots of Hamilton references, M/M, Mentioning of Sasusaku, NaruHina referenced, Overprotective Shikamaru, Regret, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke cheats on Naruto, Sasuke is guilty, Shikamaru is basically the older brother here, There's adult language, kind of modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnsGayTurtle/pseuds/JohnsGayTurtle
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had a torrent affair and he wrote it down right there!Sasunaru version of "The Reynolds Pamphlet" from Hamilton





	The Torrent Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Naruto trash.
> 
> I'm Hamilton trash.
> 
> Put them together and what do you got?
> 
> Bippity bopitty boo you got yourself an angsty Naruto fic inspired by HAMILTON 
> 
> Yeah so I wrote this a while ago and I thought I should post it.
> 
> For any of you who haven't read my SasuNaruGaa story "Sharing is Caring?" please go check it out! The fifth chapter for that will be out soon! 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! I love feedback, so don't be afraid to comment!

Sasuke would never be the type to admit this, but to put it simply, he had fucked up. While his lover and child were away, he had an affair with Sakura Haruno, which caused him to pay his own cash to her husband once they were found out. This caused multiple suspicions as to where the government funds were going.

And that caused him to get caught by his co workers.

Now to save himself from legal action, Sasuke forced himself to write a pamphlet that described his fucking affair. It was necessary to include it though. Otherwise, no one would get the full story as to why he paid Mr. Haruno the money. But it still described, in detail, the affair he secretly had. If that didn’t put a stain on his reputation.

He was justified in a way; at least to himself he was. He never spent a cent that wasn’t his. He used his own money to keep his affair quiet, so there was no need for the government to get involved. However, there were only 3 other people who knew about his affair, and the public had known about the sudden missing money being made out to this man. It only made sense to clear it up for everyone.

But it destroyed his life in the process. 

The Uchiha sighed as he continued to write down the beginning of the pamphlet. He knew he was practically committing social suicide by doing this, but what else could he do? Get arrested and be punished for a crime he didn’t commit? That would be worse, he would lose his job too. He was at least going to try and justify himself in this pamphlet. Maybe someone would see what he was trying to do here. 

Yeah right. 

The charge against me is a connection with one Lee Haruno for purposes of improper speculation. 

Yeah, that sounds good so far, Sasuke thought in his mind. He knew that the first sentence would seem innocent, but it was going to just go South from here on in. He shook his head of his thought and continued to write out his death sentence. 

My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife for a considerable time, with his knowing consent. 

He couldn’t believe he was writing this. He was going to publicly announce to the whole country that he had, again, fucked another person multiple times while his lover and child were on a visit to family. He was sure he was the biggest idiot on the planet. Of course, he was an Uchiha, so he’d never admit that aloud, but it was still true nonetheless.

I had frequent meetings with her, most of them at my own house.

At your own house, Sasuke began to scold himself in the back of his mind, you are the worst person alive. He groaned to himself, setting down the pen and stopping. There was no way he could publish this. He could not publish this. Whether he published it or not, his life was going to be ruined either way. Oh God, why couldn’t he just simply say no?

ヽ(；▽；)ノ

The day had come. The Haruno Pamphlet had been finalized and published. Sasuke had boarded himself up, preparing for the hate he was about to receive. He could see it now. People would notice the fact that he had cheated on his husband more than the fact that he was trying to save his job. He sighed; it was only seven in the morning and his day was going to hell.

He knew the likeliness of ever becoming president had just dropped to nothing. He was planning on running, but after today, no one would ever vote for him. Even if he was a prodigy, a genius. Who would vote for someone who would have an affair multiple times?

No one. 

Sasuke was actually a tactical genius, surely fit to run a country, but what good would it do him now? He was laying still in his bed contemplating his life choices while his reputation was getting shattered to pieces. He could almost hear Itachi laughing at him… 

Oh. Itachi…

The damn bastard was always better than him, at least while he was a freeman. Now all he was good at was playing nice in prison. Sasuke was pretty sure his sentence was life long, considering he murdered his parents several years ago. He didn’t exactly like to think about him anymore.

His name was probably all over TV as well. He was almost afraid to turn it on. The headlines were just flooding into his head. It made his head hurt, it made his chest ache with guilt. He hated himself. The word ‘hate’ wasn’t even the proper word to describe it. He loathed his very existence. He was an awful excuse for a human being. 

Who the fuck cheats on their husband with a woman for Christ’s sake? He was gay!

Or maybe he was bisexual…?  
Sasuke didn’t know anymore. At first, his mind was all jumbled up and he didn’t think too much into it. The whole reality hadn’t sunk into him yet. Then as soon as he got caught, it hit him like a tidal wave. The morality of it had caught him off guard and now he was laying here, doing nothing with his life. His life was basically destroyed. He probably couldn’t even go outside without about a dozen glares being thrown at him like daggers every ten seconds.

The raven let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He slowly sat up, pushing away the covers and taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight coming through his window. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood, still groggy and half-asleep. He rubbed his face with his hands, somehow trying to wash away the guilt he felt. He knew it was pointless, though.

He was never going to be the same again.

ヽ(；▽；)ノ

Shikamaru Nara. Probably one of Naruto’s closest friends if we were being honest. He was always accepting of all of Naruto’s traits, sexuality and all. He was never exactly a fan of Sasuke per say, but hey, it was Naruto’s decision if he wanted to marry him or not. Shikamaru just somehow knew that something bad concerning his blonde friend was going to happen that morning.

His wife, Temari, had woken him up while holding a piece of paper. No...a pamphlet? Why the hell was she waking him up at eight in the morning for a pamphlet? “You need to read this,” Her voice was stern and almost sympathetic, “it’s written by Sasuke.” 

Shikamaru’s interest peaked when he heard that. He and Temari had moved to London while Sasuke and Naruto had stayed in America. It was very strange to find American works in the UK, at least for him it was. He grabbed the pamphlet gently and began to read. By the time he read the third sentence, his eyes flared up with so many emotions. Hurt, anger, disbelief, confusion, betrayal. His grip tightened, not even finishing the first paragraph before throwing the pamphlet to the floor and hopping out of bed. 

“Shikamaru, where are you going?” Temari called out to him as he began to pack his bags. He couldn’t think straight, he was so blind with rage. Naruto was like a little brother to him and he had entrusted Sasuke with this fragile little ball of sunshine. He thought Sasuke would take care of Naruto. He thought they would be the perfect match. He thought Sasuke loved Naruto. But he was wrong. 

“I’m going to America for a week.”

ヽ(；▽；)ノ

The doorbell rang.

That was new, coming from Sasuke. No one ever rang the doorbell. They either knocked, or… Well he didn’t exactly get a lot of visitors. He was glad he was at least slightly presentable. He rushed to the door of his oh so grand estate to be met with the coldest brown eyes he’s probably ever seen. There, on his doorstep, was Shikamaru Nara. And he looked absolutely enraged. 

Now, from past experiences with Shikamaru, Sasuke knew the man had never liked him. Their dislike for each other was mutual. Sasuke always found him to just be lazy and counterproductive, but he couldn’t deny the guy was smart. Hell, he was probably the best tactician in the century. The raven also knew that Shikamaru lived in London.

Sasuke lived in New York.

They just stared at each other for a good 5 seconds before Shikamaru’s voice broke the silence. “I came as soon as I heard.” Oh god, he fucking read the damn pamphlet, didn’t he? Sasuke started freaking out in his head, trying to think of how to save himself from the wrath of an angry Nara. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened, but he stayed silent. He noticed this obviously irritated the brunette, but he kept his cool. “May I come in?” Sasuke stayed silent for another second before nodding and stepping aside. Shikamaru walked inside, waiting for Sasuke to shut the door. As soon as heard the small click, Sasuke prepared himself for yelling. 

“How the fuck could you do that?” Shikamaru suddenly said, his tone calm but laced with malice. Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes, unable to say anything. The only thing he could say was, “You read it didn’t you?”

“Of course I have. The whole country has by now.” The brunette stated firmly. He was obviously in a horrible mood. He let out a sigh before yelling, “Why the hell did you cheat on Naruto? I thought you loved him.”

Sasuke quickly cut in, “I do love him!” Of course he loved his Naruto. He loved his little Boruto. He loved his family with his whole being. But Shikamaru's next question made his last statement sound unbelievable. "Then why have an affair? If you loved him, you would never have done that!" Shikamaru's voice quickly rose in volume. 

"Sakura cornered me, I was stuck in a place I didn't want to be in. I just lost control of the situation and I-" Sasuke got cut off by Shikamaru yelling at him again. "But why publish it in a pamphlet for the public to see?" 

This was getting out of hand. Sasuke had to make him understand why he had to publish the damn thing. It was the only way to clear his name. "I had to clear my name! It was the only way to do it!" The Uchiha retaliated, to which Shikamaru quickly responded to. "Clear your name for what?"

 

A deep silence filled the foyer of Sasuke’s estate, making the two males sweat nervously under the other’s gaze. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry, licking his lips to help him gain the ability to speak again. In fact, he was pretty sure he didn't want to speak to Shikamaru anymore.

"Sakura's husband found out, and to keep him quiet I paid him money. The government discovered the missing funds, but I never spent anything that wasn't mine." Sasuke defended. Shikamaru only seemed to become more livid, "So instead of owning up to it, you continue the affair and spend government funds... You're just digging yourself into a deeper hole, Uchiha."

Charcoal and chocolate hues glared into the other. The silence plagued the air once more for several minutes that felt like agonizing hours. Shikamaru finally sighed in frustration, "Look, Uchiha. I know Naruto like my own mind, got it? He's basically my family. You're lucky to find someone so trusting and kind in life, you know that?"

"Is there a point to this lecture, Nara?" 

"Listen to me, bastard,” The brunette crossed his arms in front on his chest, "I trusted you with Naruto. He's like a brother to me. I don't care if you had to clear your name or not; this all would've been avoided if you had just said no to that damn girl. I'm standing at his side, not yours." Silence flooded the room quickly after the last sentence. The only sound was Shikamaru's footsteps walking towards the door. Just before he left, he said a quick saying, "I hope you're satisfied, Sasuke." Then the giant mahogany door slammed shut, leaving Sasuke alone again.

Alone. That was what he wanted, but at the same time he hated it. Being alone in this state of mind was like being thrown in a prison of his own thoughts and the only key was buried into someone else’s vocal chords. The only thing running through his mind was right Shikamaru was. God dammit, he was such an idiot, it made him wonder how he was able to get a husband in the first place. He just wanted to die. Why couldn't he just say no? It was such a simple word, why couldn't he just say it? He would still have Naruto. He would still have his reputation. He would still be a decent human being.

Jesus, he was digging himself deeper into his own grave…


End file.
